


You're Speaking My Language

by SerotoninShift



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bilingual Galo, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pining, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Galo is bilingual. He misuses this power.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 19
Kudos: 353





	You're Speaking My Language

The first time Meis hears Galo speak Japanese, it takes him by surprise.

Galo is arguing with the boss over something stupid as they work on one of the mechs in the Station Three mech bay; they love to squabble. 

“No,” Lio is saying, half-laughing and half-annoyed, “I’m telling you, you’re one hundred percent wrong. Model-09 cannon attachments don’t work with Prometronic exosuits. Only the later models have plug-and-play capabilities.”

Galo glares at him, and then says, in flawless Japanese, “<I’ll show _you_ plug-and-play, you little brat. You’re so smart, I wish I could throw you down and rail you on this filthy garage floor.>”

Meis almost spits out his coffee.

“Don’t you curse me out in another language!” Lio says indignantly. “That’s totally unfair!”

“I’m the great Galo Thymos and I do what I want! Bilingually!” Galo says. Then he switches back to Japanese and says, “<I’m very good with my tongue. I’d like to show you, you spicy little shot of fireball.>”

“Quit it!” Lio says. “You want to insult me, you do it so I can understand you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Galo says. “But I’m telling you, _you’re_ wrong, and if there was a model-09 cannon attachment in here, I’d prove it to you.”

Meis quietly leaves the mech bay. Some days, he has second thoughts about joining Burning Rescue.

***

Meis is pouring himself a cup of coffee in the break room the next time it happens.

Lio and Galo are sitting on the break room couch. Lio is sketching something on a piece of scrap paper.

“Look,” he says, “you talking about which canon attachments were plug-and-play the other day made me think. If we take the interlock mechanism from a C-57 and modify it like so,” he does a flourish with his pencil, “we could make a universal interface, and then we _could_ actually use a model-09 cannon attachment with a Prometronic exosuit. It would be really dangerous, because it might overload and blow up, but you could _do_ it.”

Galo looks at the sketch. Then he looks at Lio.

“That could work,” he says.

“Of course it could work,” Lio says. “It would be stupid, but it could work.” Lio leans back, satisfied.

Galo examines the sketch a bit more. Then he looks at Lio out of the corner of his eye.

“<You are so hot, I want to raw you in the alley until you come screaming my name,>” Galo mutters.

“What?” Lio says.

“Nothing, just talking to myself,” Galo says. “Thinking about my to-do list! Haha! Gotta keep the ol’ second language skills sharp!”

Lio eyes him. “Okay,” he says dubiously.

“Anyway,” Galo says, “I think if you used a J-29 interlock mechanism instead…”

Meis finishes pouring his coffee and slips out of the break room before anyone can talk to him.

***

They’re getting pizza with the squad the next time. Meis almost misses it, because Gueira spilled his water everywhere like a dumbass and Meis has to get napkins. When he comes back, Galo is looking at the boss with a dopey expression as Lio puts away a huge slice of Inferno Volcano Margherita Megamax.

Lio polishes off the pizza and notices Galo staring.

“What?” he says, wiping sauce off his mouth.

“<Quit being cute, it makes me want to smooch your face. Not to mention blow you until your knees give out,>” Galo says.

“Why do you do that?” Lio says.

“What?” Galo says, very innocently.

“Talk to me in Japanese. You know I don’t speak any.” 

“Sometimes the spirit moves me!” Galo says.

“I mean, not that I really mind,” Lio says. “It’s pretty cool that you speak more than one language. I’m impressed.”

Galo blushes.

Meis looks away before he rolls his eyes out of his head.

***

When Galo and Lio walk into the break room the next day, Galo is speaking Japanese to Lio.

“<...and then I’d ride your dick like it was my job,>” he’s saying. He sees Meis, gives him a little wave. “Hey, Meis,” he says. 

“Hey,” Meis says.

“Meis, did you know Galo speaks Japanese?” Lio says happily. Meis raises his eyebrows. The cat’s about to come out of the bag. But before he or Lio can say anything else, Galo interrupts.

“<Yep, and I use it to tell you how much I want to lick whipped cream off your naked body, because I’m too chicken to do it in English!>” he says to Lio, with a perfectly ingenuous and enthusiastic expression on his face.

“See?” Lio says to Meis, grinning.

“<I wanna eat you out so good you come just from my tongue, you sexy little demon,>” Galo says cheerfully to Lio, and Meis _snaps._

“<Why don’t you just _tell_ him, then, you oblivious dunce?>” Meis says. “<He’s been pining after you for weeks. You fucking donkey. You walnut.>”

Galo’s mouth drops open.

“<My mom is Japanese, you dense meathead,>” Meis says. “<Didn’t occur to you, did it?>”

Galo slowly starts turning the color of a beet.

“<Oh shit,>” he says.

“<‘Oh shit’ is right,>” Meis says. “<I’m _so done_ listening to the absolute filth that comes out of your dirty mouth. Quit being an idiot and tell him you’ve got the hots for him, for the love of god. It’s _gross,_ watching you two morons moon over each other.>”

Galo is now a bright, painful red. He looks _mortified._ He looks like he might spontaneously combust. Meis thinks, with some satisfaction, that getting to see that look on Galo’s face almost makes the whole ridiculous situation worth it.

_Almost._

“Aw, man, what are you guys talking about?” Lio says.

“Galo has something he wants to tell you,” Meis says, and then he pushes his chair back, stands up, and leaves the room.

***

The next time Meis sees Galo, Galo is wearing a shirt for once. It’s doing very little to hide the huge hickey on his neck.

“Hey,” Galo says timidly. “Thanks? Also? Sorry.”

“Don’t mention it,” Meis says.

Galo rubs the back of his neck. He’s turning pink. 

“You know I wouldn’t have said all that stuff if I’d known th…”

Meis puts a finger to Galo’s lips. “Shshshshsh,” he says. Galo stops talking.

“Don’t,” Meis says, _“mention_ it. I don’t want to hear another goddamn word about it. You treat the boss right and we’re cool. Anything _else,_ and…” He makes a throat-cutting motion against his own neck. Galo eyes him warily.

“Okay,” Galo says, “that’s fair.”

“Also,” Meis says, allowing a hint of a smirk onto his face, “dou fucking _itashimashite.”_

With that, he turns his back on Galo and strides off. Time to go find Gueira.

As much as he hates to admit it, Galo has given him some ideas.


End file.
